Most light and medium duty trucks manufactured at the present time do not provide adequate transmission gearing ratios to provide the user the flexibility needed to move loads in the ten thousand pound to twenty-five thousand pound range and still be able to operate efficiently and economically at today's highway speeds when not loaded.